Godzilla: Ultimatum
An episode summary for the series Part One Season One Episode 1: The End is Where We Begin *Date: May 12, 2013 *Plot Summary: In the distant future, a young man named Tomos is thrown back via time machine to prevent the end of the world. In the present, an expedition led by Kenichi Yamane and Kyle Martin sets out to Adona Island to study a paradise of extinct species. They discover an unidentified dinosaur egg that, after being brought back to Japan, hatches into a Godzillasaurus (soon dubbed 'Minya') that imprints on Miki Saegusa. Tomos arrives in a flash of light in the Diet building in Tokyo while simultaneously Minya and Kenichi are stolen by a group of Red Bamboo terrorists. *Characters: Tomos, Miki Saegusa, Kenichi Yamane, Kyle Martin, Elizabeth Springer-Mori *Kaiju: Minya Episode 2: A Force of Nature *Date: May 12, 2013 *Plot Summary: Piecing together information from Tomos and military information, its realized that the Red Bamboo is building an antimatter bomb with Kenichi's aid. Sho Kuroki puts together a team and sets off for the Izu Islands to rescue Kenichi and take out the terrorist group, with Miki assisting in an attempt to reclaim Minya. The plan quickly falls apart and Kenichi is rescued but Minya is separated from the rescue group and trapped in the facility as the antimatter bomb is set to self-destruct by a fleeing Yamoto. When the bomb explodes, the energies mutate Minya into a full-grown Godzilla, who promptly destroys the Red Bamboo fleet, looks back at Miki momentarily, then swims off into the ocean. *Characters: Tomos, Miki Saegusa, Kenichi Yamane, Kyle Martin, Sho Kuroki, Admiral Yamoto, Koji Shinjo, Kyoshi Sato *Kaiju: Minya, Godzilla Episode 3: Duel in the South Seas *Date: May 27, 2013 *Plot Summary: A Team is formed from the seven protagonists to track down and eliminate Godzilla. As they set out to fulfill their task, however, Red Bamboo attacks the world with a new weapon: Ookondoru, giant vultures with city-destroying abilities. When the Team is attacked, Miki's psychic plea draws in Godzilla, who battles the swarms of Ookondoru and chases them back to their base. The Team follows and ends up infiltrating the Letchi Island base in an attempt to stop the terrorist group, but they are stalled by specialist Jules Merit long enough for Yamoto and Mafune to escape. Godzilla meanwhile battled Ebirah, the Red Bamboo's kaiju champion, which he eventually beats senseless, before attacking Yamoto's fleeing ship. The Admiral detonates a flurry of nuclear counter-measures: Godzilla is unphased, but it allows the Admiral to escape. Back at the Red Bamboo's home base, super-soldiers are prepared and more kaiju are readied. *Characters: Tomos, Miki Saegusa, Kenichi Yamane, Kyle Martin, Sho Kuroki, Koji Shinjo, Kyoshi Sato, Commander Aso, Admiral Yamoto, Dr. Mafune, Jules Merit, X Agent *Kaiju: Godzilla, Ookondoru, Ebirah Episode 4: Up from the Deep *Date: June 6, 2013 *Plot Summary: After reports of a Godzilla sighting in the Philippines, the Team - sans Sato and Kyle - board their vessel, the UN Satsuma along with its Captain, Douglas Gordon. Arriving on a small island, the team found a destroyed village and kaiju footprints, but no signs of Godzilla or the Red Bamboo. As the Team investigates the island only to soon be ambushed by a large quantity of mutant frogfish. Scattered and fending off the kaijin as best they could, Shinjo and Miki became cornered as the mother beast, the Deep-Dweller itself, appeared. Miki psychically cries for help, which draws Godzilla, who quickly battles and kills the Deep-Dweller before preparing to destroy the Satsuma. Kuroki arms the vessel but Miki stops him, calming Godzilla and making peace with the beast as he goes back to sea. However, Kenichi's drone discovers a clutch of hatched eggs in the water around the island, leaving the fate of the Deep-Dweller's unknown. *Characters: Tomos, Miki Saegusa, Kenichi Yamane, Sho Kuroki, Koji Shinjo, Commander Aso, Captain Douglas Gordon *Kaiju: Godzilla, Deep-Dweller, Dweller males Episode 5: ' *Date: June 13, 2013 *Plot Summary: Jason Jenkins travels to Skull Island to meet with his grandmother, Doctor Lorna Jenkins. With the appearance of Godzilla, her Project: Darrow *Characters: Jason, De la Porta, Omar *Kaiju: King Kong, Omar (kaiju form) '''Episode 6: ' *Date: June 15, 2013 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Godzilla, Scylla, Charybdis '''Episode 7: Mothra vs Godzilla *Date: June 21, 2013 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Mothra, Godzilla Episode 8: BioWar *Date: June 28, 2013 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: G-Cell mutations, Tricephalons Episode 9: ' *Date: July 4 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Godzilla, Carcass, Titanosaurus, Dodongo, Olimak, Lodomeg '''Episode 10: ' *Date: 15 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: King Kong, Frazetti (kaiju form), Griggs (kaiju form) 'Episode 11: ' *Date: 24 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Mothra, Garugaru/Death Garugaru 'Episode 12: ' *Date: 29 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Godzilla, Jirass, Titanosaurus, Carcass, Olimak 'Episode 13: ' *Date: August 16 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Godzilla, Mutant jellyfish, Mutant sea anemone, Mutant water beetles, Ebirah 'Episode 14: ' *Date: 25 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Mothra, Grotokau 'Episode 15: ' *Date: September 9 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Godzilla, Esnu and Imitus 'Episode 16: ' *Date: 18 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Gamera, Gyaos, Super Gyaos 'Episode 17: ' *Date: 22 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Ghidrah 'Episode 18: ' *Date: 25 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: 'Episode 19: ' *Date: October 9 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: 'Episode 20: ' *Date: 24 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: 'Episode 21: ' *Date: November 2 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: 'Episode 22: ' *Date: 14 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: 'Episode 23: ' *Date: 27 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: 'Episode 24: ' *Date: December 6 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: 'Episode 25: ' *Date: 15 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: '''Episode 26: Apocalypse How *Date: 21 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode 27: King of the Monsters *Date: 21 *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Season Two Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Season Three Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Season Four Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Forever Evil Miniseries Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Episode : *Date: *Plot Summary: *Characters: *Kaiju: Part Two Season Five Season Six Season Seven